


Stargate SG-1 meets Star Trek Voyager

by the_goofball



Series: Flotsam and Jetsam [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 20:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18373139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_goofball/pseuds/the_goofball
Summary: Imagine a certain starship cruising the Delta Quadrant (well, technically not ‘cruising’ since they’re not on a pleasure journey - but it sounded nice) and discovering a planet where they find a rather curious huge, circular device…





	Stargate SG-1 meets Star Trek Voyager

**Author's Note:**

> I smashed some of my gifs together, added a couple of new ones and some music and (hours later): et voilà.  
> I do hope you enjoy watching the video as much as I enjoyed making it!


End file.
